


Come Home

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Twelfth Grade (or Whatever) (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Party, This is cute, Tumblr Prompt, drew is mom, vic is a huggy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey-Loup-Garou sent me the prompt “Come home with me.” So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

The party yells it's cries of feelings and late night liquored breath loud enough to be heard from a block away.

“Oren!” Drew calls from across the crowded room. “It's time to go, buddy!”

He looks around the party for his friend. Tammi just has to hold huge celebrations for every occasion. Birthdays, a successful trip to the dentist. You name it, shes celebrated it.

But, this one is legendary. “The West Balk End Of Year Unofficial Official Tammi Belcik Extravaganza.” Biggest party of the year, upwards of seventy people packed in a one story building, the stories are told all year long.

Drew usually loves these parties, they're held at Maria's house and everything smells like muffins, but tonight is different. It's Oren's first night out since the Viola happenings, and who knows what could happen to him (Drew made a list in his mind, but he's trying not to think about it.)

Drew walks through the crowd of people, “living their lives.” as Foster would say. When he bumps into Vic.

“Hey, man!” Vic immediately wraps Drew in a sticky hug. “How are you?”

Drew straightens his back, and gently pushes Vic out of his grasp.

“Good, you?”

“Man, I'm doing great. Like the kind you spell with an eight.” Vic smiles and starts swaying to the music. “Want the rest of my drink?”

Drew runs his hand through his hair. “Designated walker, remember? I'm taking you all home, need to be sober.”

Vic frowns slightly and finishes his cup. “Fine, dude, whatever.”

“Have you seen Oren? We're leaving soon and I haven't seen him in like, two hours.”

“Last I saw, he was with some girl, heading into Maria's room.”

Drew sighs. Great, just what he needed. “Get ready, we're leaving in ten.”

“Okay, mom.” Vic walks away.

Drew makes his way to the other end of the house to Maria's bedroom. Only spilling around three drinks along the way. New record.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. “Oren? You in here?”

“Yeah, come in.” a Female voice calls from inside the room.

Drew opens the door and sees Maria sitting on the floor with a box of tissues, while Oren lies on the bed, curled in a ball.

“He was crying, so I took him in here to get away from the noise and people.” Maria stands up and walks over to Drew to talk.

“Is.. He okay?” Drew croaks, and checks the list to see if “Emotions” is on it. It's not.

“Should be fine, just needs some water, coffee, and a friend to take him home. Think you can handle that?”

“Think so, thanks, Maria.”

“anytime.” Maria walks out of the room, back into the chaos.

Drew walks over to Oren's place on the bed. “Hey, Buddy.”

Oren mumbles something in response. 

“Come home with me. I'll get you some midnight instant ramen. That heals all wounds.”


End file.
